


imaginary (KaneHide)

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hes like 10, Hide has secrets and Kaneki isn't dumb, Hide is an angel ofc, Human Kaneki Ken, I love kid neki omg, Imaginary Friends, Its loving KaneHide hours, Kind of like a childish crush, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, kid drama, young kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Kaneki loved to see Hide every time he came home, even if his questions were always left unanswered.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	imaginary (KaneHide)

**Author's Note:**

> Kid! Kaneki and Guardian angel(?) Hide! I decided to make this as an apology for my long absence, and to get everyone excited for the KaneHide valentines day series that I made. More notes at the end.

The small dark haired child closed the door to his bedroom.

His mother was working again, and he had no friends to go outside and play with after school hours. But even though he had no friends that went to his school or around his tiny neighborhood, Kaneki Ken had one person that he could rely on if his books didn’t satisfy his need of company.

He called himself ‘Hide’.

Kaneki couldn't remember when he first met Hide, since his mind was still that of a child and his memory wasn't the best. Maybe it was the day he had to celebrate his sixth birthday alone? He couldn't remember the details, but he had felt so alive whenever Hide was around.

Hide was special, he was Kaneki’s special friend. 

Kaneki had never believed in the spirits of the past until he had met Hide, with the slightly older male having certain qualities that made the ten year old realize that his friend wasn’t exactly human.

For example, nobody else could see Hide but Kaneki himself.

He realized that when he had told his mother about his very first friend, pulling her out of the home office to meet Hide in his room. Kaneki could still see Hide, but his mother had claimed otherwise when she entered the small bedroom.

“Ken honey I don’t see anyone,” she said sweetly to him that day. “Are you sure you’re not talking about an imaginary friend?”

“No! Hide isn’t imaginary, he’s not fake,” the young boy said in response. He had felt hurt that his mother had considered he was childish enough to have an ‘imaginary friend’. 

“He is just like you and me, I will show you one day that he is real.”

Another thing that made Kaneki believe his friend was a spirit, was the fact that Hide seemed to know how to cheer him up every time. Though this wasn’t supernatural at all, it was unique how his supposed ‘imaginary friend’ was able to wipe his tears away with success when his own mother couldn’t at times.

What Kaneki liked most about Hide however was the others' appearance.

Unlike Kaneki who liked rather dark colors, Hide was very bright. Kaneki liked his hair the most. He enjoyed looking at the golden spun locks of hair every time, seeing how glossy it looked whenever Hide’s hair hit direct sunlight. Hide’s eyes were also very calming, a honey brown that made Kaneki relax with ease every time.

Hide’s clothes were always bright too, making the young ravenette child feel excited whenever he got to see his friend. Kaneki wasn't a personal fan of colors like orange, green and yellow but Hide made the colors seem so godly, like those colors were the best to choose.

It was beautiful.

He and Hide seemed to have a lot in common as well, Hide always being genuine when Kaneki explained the different books that he had read. They also talked about music, which was something Hide had seemed to enjoy a lot. Kaneki wasn’t a big music fan like Hide, but when he sang to Kaneki in english phrases, the child was always ready to hear it.

Hide sang to Kaneki whenever the ravenette had explained a bad day, most of his songs by American artists such as ‘The Backstreet Boys’ and ‘Elvis’ with a soft and steady flow. Kaneki had even decided to research the musicians himself, finding out that the groups Hide had mentioned were popular with westerners during the time.

His voice was just so calming, and even though Kaneki couldn’t understand a lyric he loved it.

Hide also liked playing small card games, like Uno and Go Fish. Kaneki always seemed to win the games even though Hide claimed himself the ‘master’, which lead Kaneki to believe that the blonde had let Kaneki win the games on purpose.

Though it made him feel like a sore loser with those thoughts, he enjoyed winning the silly card games that Hide had always initiated.

But with all of these similarities you might think that Kaneki never got angry at the blonde, and that every meeting was as good as the last.

Sadly it wasn’t true.

Kaneki hated when Hide treated him like a child, even though he technically was one. He knew that Hide was unique, and he had always asked the blonde many questions on his entire existence.

Who are you? Why am I the only person that can talk and play with you? Where did you come from? Are you an angel?

Why me?

But Hide would never answer the personal questions that Kaneki asked. 

“I wish I could tell you Kaneki, but it’s not time yet. I’m sorry.” was always the reply that would piss off the ten year old to no end.

But Hide never said anything mean to Kaneki when the child was angry with him, even if Kaneki said harsh things. He always sat and listened, that small smile on his face. Kaneki could tell that he had hurt Hide’s feelings at times, but no negative response was ever said back to him. 

“I know, Kaneki.” 

“I understand why you're mad at me, I promise to make it up to you soon.” 

And that was the sweetest thing Kaneki could ever ask for. 

Kaneki always apologized afterwards, bursting into tears many times and begging for Hide not to leave him, saying how sorry he was and how he would try better. Hide had always forgiven him, hugging the small child and cooing sweet words to him.

That didn’t leave Kaneki from asking the blonde many questions. He would try to twist certain questions to get an answer, and sometimes it worked. Hide seemed to never notice Kaneki’s trickery to answering personal questions that were ‘off limits’, it was either that or the blonde took pity on the child and answered the questions.

That was part of the plan for Kaneki today. The ten year old would ask some of the thought up questions he had, while drawing. Maybe if time was on their side, Hide would sing to him before mother made it home. 

Sitting on his bed, Kaneki pulled his shoes off and took his uniform jacket off. With mother gone, he knew that Hide would reappear to him quickly. 

Hide was more talkative when mother was gone, and Kaneki loved to hear his soothing voice.

As if on cue, when Kaneki blinked his eyes his blonde company had suddenly appeared in one of the dark corners of his room. Hide had moved from the corner, sitting on the bed next to Kaneki with a grin. Kaneki’s face lit up, the child opening his arms out for a hug. 

“Hello Hide!” 

“Hey buddy, you seem happier than usual today. Anything happen today that you want to spill?” was the giddy response, Kaneki getting engulfed into the hug he had asked for without words.

Another thing about Hide that he loved were the hugs he gave. They were so warm, and always made Kaneki feel wrapped in a burrito full of love. 

“Not really,” the young child said, releasing himself from the hug and getting off the bed. “The only strange thing is that Goya-san was being nice to me. He tried to give me one of his chocolate bars, but I said no.” 

Hide remained on the bed as Kaneki arranged his desk, getting his sitting stool and the coloring supplies he would need.

“Isn’t Goya-san the kid that you said was mean to you?”

“Mhm,” Kaneki replied quietly, setting up the crayons and colored pencils on his desk along with several sheets of white paper. “That's why I was confused and didn’t take his chocolate. Who goes from tearing someone's book pages to offering them chocolate?” 

“Who knows, probably was a new bully tactic. But i'm proud of you,” Hide said standing up after seeing Kaneki pat a spot on the stool he was sitting on, motioning for the blonde to join him. “I’m sorry I can’t go to school with you. It makes me sad I can't stop the bullies, ‘Neki.”

Kaneki didn’t reply, but frowned when Hide sat on the floor instead of next to him. The blonde was sitting up though, watching as Kaneki started drawing with the yellow crayon he had picked up.

Kaneki decided to take this chance and try to get answers today, after all the ten year old had read a decent book about spirits in the library. He didn’t know for sure Hide was a spirit, but he didn’t want to feel too naive.

“Hide, why can’t you go to school with me? To keep me company and stuff, I think Goya-san would stop bothering me if you told him too,” he said quietly, not making eye contact with Hide. “It’s because you look big and strong, like one of the high school kids. He would totally listen to you.”

Hide was silent for a second, before he spoke. He tapped his finger on the desk, like he was choosing the words to say. 

“Well,” he said, making Kaneki pause and face him. “I would love to go to school with you. But I have to sleep during that time, so I’m able to hang out with you when you get home.”

“Sleep?” Kaneki asked with surprise clear in his voice. 

What did Hide mean by ‘sleep’? This was getting somewhere, and the young ten year old was loving it.

“Mhm, gotta be energized when we hang out right?”

“I thought you sleep at night, like I do.”

“I sleep when you're out and about doing kid stuff. I’m awake a lot at night.. Doing ‘Hide stuff’.”

Kaneki’s eyes opened at the man, clearly showing interest in the comments. 

“‘Hide stuff’? What exactly is that, it doesn't make sense.”

Hide shook his head, before pointing at the small sun in the corner of Kaneki’s paper. He pat Kaneki on the head, smiling a soft smile.

“It's a secret, Ken.” he stated simply. “I like your sun by the way, it's really pretty.”

Kaneki took the defeat, before moving on to the next question. “Thank you..” he said quietly, trying to stop the small blush that spread across his pale features.

“Do you believe in god?”

Hide looked surprised by this, blinking a few times before trying to form words. 

“God huh? I would say it depends on how you feel about it. But I know for a fact that there are spirits, good and bad ones. Some spirits come down to earth, and help people that they feel they can relate to the most.” he said slowly, but with a glint in his eyes that made Kankeki believe him. “Why do you ask?”

“Just because.. I wonder if someone is watching over me at times. Like my dad or something, because I’ve been feeling really happy lately. That's why I wanted to know..”

“Like a guardian angel?”

“Yeah.. I hope I don’t sound silly.”

Hide snorted, before shaking his head some more. He smiled up at the ten year old, before saying his next words.

“You don’t sound silly, I bet your guardian angel loves being with you every day.”

Kaneki dropped the crayon lazily, opening the desk drawer and starting to put all of his supplies away. He turned to Hide, moving towards his bed but only laying his head on top of his blanket. Hide followed suit, sitting next to him on the floor and also laying his head on the bed. 

“Hide, do you think you can sing one of those american songs to me before mother comes home?”

Hide didn’t ask any questions about Kanki’s change of mood, but nodded his head and began a soft tune. Hide rubbed Kaneki’s back as they faced each other, Kaneki closing his eyes as he had his inner thoughts.

He had decided to cut the questions, his mind giving him so many ideas. His mother would be home soon, and the last thing he wanted to hear was Hide sing to him if he fell asleep. After all, he knew that when he woke up Hide would be gone until his next appearance to Kaneki, which would probably be before the child went to bed that night.

Kaneki wasn’t stupid, he could tell that Hide was honest when he spoke about the spirits.

As if he knew first hand.

But he wouldn’t tell Hide he thought that, because he believed that Hide would stop visiting him if he spoke his thoughts on what exactly Hide was. He would rather act ignorant than be alone again, and he honestly didn't know what he would do if Hide had indeed left him.

Kaneki decided to do more research at school the next day on spirits and what not, trying to educate himself of his beliefs. If guardian angels were indeed true, he believed that Hide was his own personal angel

The last thing Kaneki heard before he fell asleep, where the lyrics to a new song that Hide hadn’t spoken before.

“I just wanted you to watch me dissolve, slowly

In a pool of your love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, hey I hope you enjoyed this! This took me only an hour, listening to the same couple of songs on repeat loll also i'm sorry if anyone looked forward to me uploading stories in January, but I didn't go all that month without working on stuff. I have a mini SMUT (im officially a sinner) series im posting on February 9th - February 14th so look out for that! It was supposed to be 8 stories instead of 6 but I didn't want any stories to be half assed, so I will post the missing two stories separately when they are finished c: I hope you enjoyed this story though, and if you desire leave a comment or some kudos and show me some love :)
> 
> Also the song Hide was singing at the end is called Dissolve by Absofacto , its a good song go give it a listen uwu


End file.
